Dino Crisis: Lethal Protector
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Eddie Brock find himself into the another world where the agents were investigate in the Third Energy Criticality Incident on Ibis Island, In order for himself and the symbiote to stay alive and hope to find a way home. Can Eddie helped the agents found Dr. Kirk in order to survived or the dinosaurs will be everywhere and will be stuck In the Dino Crisis Universe forever
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: i do not own characters, only the story: Dino Crisis belongs to Capcom and Venom belongs to Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters

* * *

In the year of 2009. Secret Operation Raid Team (SORT) sent a agent Tom to

Investigate a military research facility.

Tom said ''I have successfully infiltrated under the guise of a researcher as planned.

I have encountered no information regarding top secret development of new-type weapons,

But i have discovered there is an unexpected at this facility.

The man is Dr. kirk; the leading authority of our nation's energy research.

Dr. Kirk was alleged to have died in an accident during the course of an experiment three years ago. They create a portal machine to travel into different dimension or something on the project. The reports were premature and it appears that he is currently working as the head of a non-weapon project at this facility. The experiments is in the late stages of development.

Regarding the staged accidental death, it appears that this country is somehow involved.

Recommending that necessary actions be taken immediately.

* * *

\- Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters Earth-TRN688-

Eddie Brock once an investigative reporter for the Daily Globe and dated lawyer Anne Weying

She helped him find the employment in San Francisco, where he was hired by the MNBN network and became the host of a vlogging show where he helped expose corporate corruption and unethical practises. Jack, Eddie's boss asked him to interview Dr. Carlton Drake the CEO of the Life Foundation, regarding the Life Foundation's suttle program. Eddie broke into Anne's computer to access a confidential e-mail containing evidence of the Life Foundation's illegal experiments. During his interview with Drake, Eddie went off-script to confront him with the allegations, Drake immediately terminated the interview, and Jack fired Brock when he refused to divulge the source of his accusations. Anne - who was fired from her law-firm - furiously broke up with Eddie, Six months later, Eddie spent his days struggling to make ends meet living in a cheap apartment and frequenting a convenience store owned by Ms. Chen. Dr Skirth explained him about the symbiotes could bond with a compatible host organism. Brock snuck into the lab where they have experiments and obtained photographic Recognizing Maria a homeless woman who sat outside of the convenience store, he try to free her but the alarm is triggered a symbiote transferring from her body into his and killing her in the process. Eddie fled the facility. Dr. Lewis taking him to the hospital and attempting an MRI scan on him causing him and the symbiote excruciating pain. Eddie returned to his apartment, the symbiote influencing him into angrily confronting his neighbor over the volume of the rock music he was playing.

* * *

Roland Treece and a team of PMCs sent by the Life Foundation to reclaim the symbiote, however the symbiote used the tentacles to attacked them and Eddie left the apartment as more PMCs arrival. The symbiote appearing as his reflection in a car window, the Life Foundation deployed a fleet of weaponized drones, Eddie took his motorcycle and fled. The symbiote used its tendrils to help him evade the PMCs. the drones are destroyed and the PMCs are

Still chasing him through San Francisco streets and both caught Eddie on the road

And trap him ''I am going to die'' Eddie said ''You're not going to die'' the symbiote sent

The tendrils to reach the wheels on the vehicles inside the cars turn them left and right and caused the cars Flip and rammed and Eddie said ''it's pretty accident and i'm not going to di-'' as Treece rammed his motorcycle knocking him off as the portal appear out of nowhere as Eddie was about to fell on the ground breaking his legs and Eddie fell into it as the portal closes and disappearing on the road.

* * *

In the Life Foundation base Carlton Drake asked ''How did the portal came out of nowhere

And he was about to fell on the ground and it got him it closed. I believe he was sent into

Another world, Treece come back to base at once we will create a portal machine and i

need Eddie and the symbiote alive.''

''Yes sir'' Treece said head back to the car and drive back to the Life Foundation

* * *

\- Back in the Capcom world's Dino Crisis -

The helicopter file through the cloud and four agents are waiting for orders and the pilot

Said ''Approaching seconds'' the agents got up from the seats and Rick said ''There's nothing

Down here unfortunately'' as Gail said ''Let's hit the ground, and head it states that designated

To converse'' and set the time and said "Got it'' the three agents nodded and file off the

Helicopter and make a safe land.

On the Ibis Island Gail took off the mask and look at the time as Rick land and said ''Sorry i'm late'' ''It's time let's move out'' Gail said and the female agent Regina took off her mask and

Ask ''What about Cooper'' Gail repsoned and said ''Forget it, time's up'' Rick said Wait Wait''

* * *

Elsewhere on the Ibis Island jungle Cooper look around the jungle and turn the flashlight on

And hear the Tyrannosaurus roared and chase him through the jungle. He was ultimately caught

And been eaten by the creature and roar in the air.


	2. Chapter 2: A new survivor and a Dinosaur

On the facility of Ibis Island Regina, Rick, Gail were on the mission to take Dr. Kirk

In custody Gail order ''Okay this is the first checkpoint, Playtime is officially over kitties''

As he turn around ''Something's wrong the lights in the guardhouse are out'' turn around

For his team as Rick ask ''Huh, Maybe this has been a wild night of partying for the guards

You know a little song''. Gail approached the fence door and turn back to his team and

Said ''Stay here junior, leave the guards to me'' then head too see what happen in the area

Regina walk up to Rick and said ''Hey di-'' Rick ask ''Did you hear what he just called me''

As Regina said ''Forget about it just let Gail handle this'' Rick hear his comm and said

''All right it's clear'' Rick walk through the area as Regina is right behind him in the Backyard of

The facility as Rick said ''Okay let's do this I'll infiltrate the facility and occupy the control room

On the first floor, i should have access to all the security systems from there, I'll contact you

As soon I've cleared the room.'' as he ran to the door and enter the room.

Regina walk Towards to Gail and said ''Let me guess this is some of your handiwork right''

''Hmm, the brass is still warm these guards were shooting at something very recently'' Gail said

Regina asked ''So who were they fighting'' Gail repsoned and said ''this wasn't much of a fight i don't think these guards hid anything before getting sliced and diced, whatever they were shooting at came in through there ripped through the steel fence.'' look at the fence sherd

''Well the hole is nice and clean but i still say you could have done this'' Regina said

''Very funny. we still need to figure out what happened here, continue to sweep the area'' Gail ordered. Regina walk inside the Material Storage and get the key and head out.

Rick called let His team and let them know about the situation. ''Rick here i'm in, the place is deserted thought i have a very bad feeling about this. ''How the progress going with that

Security system. Regina said. ''I don't know what's been going on here but it looks like all the power in the facility been cut'' Regina reponsed ''Same here'' Rick comment ''It's longest that

Situation there's not a lot i can't do, Why don't you see to gain access the backup generator

From the ground level'' Regina reponsed ''I'm on it, what are you doing here''

Rick told her ''I caught the last part of your conversation''

Regina let him know she got the key ''By the way i found the key''

Rick order ''Hand it over, let's head outside'' as he and Regina head to passageway to the backup Generator and Regina walk and saw the victim torn in half and Gail look at the corpse.

Regina said ''That's disgusting'' Gail said about the victim's body ''This guy's been eviscerated something Tarzan testing straight out''

''Look at those tooth marks it has to be some sort of animal Regina said

Gail shook his head around and said ''Okay let's get move on''

* * *

Before Regina can enter the generator room the portal appear in front of them and a man on a jacket with a hood and blue pants had shoes and dark drown hair not to mentioned have a tattoo on his arm came out of the portal and it vanished.

The man look around all his surroundings and said "Where am i''

''You in Ibis Island'' Gail said

The man shock and said ''Wait a minute i'm on a island''

Regina said ''Yes we are agents from SORT we sent here to take Dr. Edward Kirk a world-renowned scientist into custody.''

The man listened and said ''Well you guys might heard of me my name is Eddie Brock i'm a reporter'' the agents don't never heard of him, Regina came up and said ''Never heard about you''

"What the portal that brought you here'' Gail added

Eddie said ''I don't how it got there in the streets of San Francisco, and i was chase by the Life Foundation a survivalist company founded by their CEO Carlton Drake. He sent his security and his buddies after me.''

Regina asked ''How did they after you''

Eddie responded ''Because they after the symbiote is bond with me as a host for its to survived''

''We got the message about travel into a dimension or something on the facility in the island and

So You from a different dimension'' Gail asked

Eddie nodded and said ''I was once a reporter and my show was the Eddie Brock show network and my ex-girlfriend Anne Weying was a lawyer until i went into her computer access about the experiments, i refused to talk about the source on her computer and got fired. the Life Foundation experimented on People with symbiotes and i sneak inside the lab and took photos of the experiments and then a homeless woman named Maria was one of their experiments i try to get her out but triggered an alarm and the symbiote transfer itself from her body into me i escape the facility as soon as i can'' and then added ''I try to tell my ex-girlfriend Anne Weying about the Life Foundation experiments and the symbiote used my body as a puppet and then her new boyfriend Dr. Dan Lewis take me to the hospital and scan on about the symbiote inside my body.''

* * *

As Gail look after Eddie and Regina went inside the generator room and power the system and as she said back outside she hear the shooting and scream. As she rush outside and Eddie told her ''the dinosaur attacked him and i hide from it'' Regina nodded and look at the sherd fence and call ''Gail, Gail'' the dinosaur hear the voice and attacked it's two prey as Regina said ''What is this'' and as the symbiote said in his head ''We have to get out of this area it's not safe for us and her'' as Eddie and Regina head to the safe area so the dinosaur won't get through.

* * *

As Rick let Regina know on the comm ''Good news, I got the control system back online and what's situation over there''

''It's Gail i lost him'' she said as Rick said 'huhh, so what's the bad news do you run to some guards hmmm.''

Regina scared voice said''You're not going to believe this he was attacked by some kind of dinosaur'' Rick laugh and said ''So that's a good one, so who was it''

Regina talk back ''This isn't a joke you idiot we were attacked by a big-a## lizard and we got a guy named Eddie Brock, he told us that he's from another universe and the portal brought him here.''

''For real, what's going on over there oh all right you and that man head over to the control room and source out this whole situation.'' Rick order.

Eddie asked ''You agents are sent to figure out what's going on here on this island'' and Regina nodded.

* * *

Back in the Life Foundation base Dr. Skirth corpse and the unnamed blue symbiote are dead it consume her organs and Carlton Drake order ''We going to make a portal machine and find what dimension he's in, if he try to figure this out about how to get back here we sent a dispatched to find him and the symbiote.''

Treece and dispatched arrival in the lab and Drake said ''we can't risk killing Brock until we find a suitable host and i can't see you again until you have Brock''

Treece nodded and the researchers are busy created it perfectly.

* * *

In the streets of San Francisco Anna find Eddie's apartment ruined and discovery he's not there and the police help people getting out of the apartment and Anne worry ''Eddie where are you''


	3. Chapter 3: Intoduct Venom, portal device

Disclaimer: i don't own these characters, only the crossover story Dino Crisis belongs to Capcom and Venom 2018 movie belongs to Sony's Marvel Universe

-Back in the Capcom world's Dino Crisis-

As Eddie and Regina enter the office hallway, they hear a dinosaur noise and they stop

Because a laser is right in front of them.

They look up and saw the ventilation opening and Regina use the hook roop to climb up and

Try to reach Eddie to climb up. The symbiote voice said in his head ''Don't worry we'll pull ourselves in.'' the symbiote use it's tentacles to pull Eddie up and Regina was shocked to see it.

As Eddie and Regina climb down in the control room hall and enter the control room 1F

And walk toward to Rick

Regina said "What's our status''

Rick said "This Security system is a snap from real amateur step.''

Rick turns around on the chair and see a man light jacket with a hooded dark drown hair

"This the guy you told me about from another universe.'' and Regina nodded

"Eddie Brock I'm a reporter" Introducted himself to Rick and both shook hands

Rick ask "So how you get yourself into our world anyway"

"The Life Foundation are after me because i got a symbiote they experiment on people in their lab and chase after me until their car rammed on motorcycle and the portal came out of nowhere and sent me here." Eddie explained

Rick said "So what exactly happened to Gail, you said he was attacked by a dinosaur.''

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it I just hope he's still alive. Anyway the first priority is completed the mission. Regina said

Eddie asked "You guys got a device to sent me back to my universe.''

Regina said "We don't know yet but we'll find something a device that'll sent you back to your world.''

"What we all to do is to find a device for a interdimensional transporter to sent him back home and then call a chopper and get off this deathtrap." Rick about complete the mission

"Regina walk and stop for a minute and said "That's a great idea but Cooper has a radio and he's missing."

Try to turn the monitors on but not working and Regina turn around and ask Rick "What's with the monitors.''

Rick explain "That's the security monitors for the underground area the cameras offline."

"So i take it that means power still hasn't been restored to the area." Regina said

Rick said "Exactly they must have that area wired to a different power systems than the ground level."

Regina got up and said "We can investigate that area after we finished our sweep of the ground area."

Eddie told both agents "I was a investigate reporter in my world to reporter anything what happened on record"

Both agents nodded and Regina ask Eddie "You was a investigate reporter for the company in your world."

Eddie responded "Yes"

"Okay, then I'll take care of the shutters that are blocking the road. You want your way in grab the dock and then rendezvous back here.'' Rick explained

Before they started Eddie said "Wait, i got to show you guys something.''

Rick said "You want to show us something.''

The symbiote flowed onto his shoulder and introducted itself to the agents

Regina asked "Who are you"

The black oil-monster said "I am Venom''

Regina claim and said "you'll that symbiote Eddie been tell us about.''

"Yes, in our universe I'm a symbiote called Klyntar from the planet of the same name. My kind bond with begins in order to survived.'' the symbiote explained them it's story

As they left the control room Venom retreated into Eddie Brock's body and head to Management office and saw the dead corpse with his ribs wound open and blood is on the spot of the floor and everywhere. They got the key where the corpse was and read e-mail on the computer and the another one not working. Regina try to enter the code but nothing happened and they about to move out. A phone riging from Anne and Venom voice in his head "Who is Anne your posting girlfriend." Eddies repeat "That is not none of your godda** business." Venom said in his voice "Everything of yours is my business, Eddie. We have no secrets." Eddie said "Yeah"

-San Francisco streets on the road-

Ann drive through the streets searching for Eddie "Eddie, think god where are you i need to see you."

-Dino Crisis world-

Eddie answer the phone "No, i'm in an another world where the dinosaur age thing is but the agents are trying to figure it out about the experiments and technology and i try to find a way home." Anne was shocked that her ex-fiance is transported into another universe

Regina asked, "Who is Anne."

Eddie answer "Anne is my ex-fiance that i told you about in my dimension."

-Life Foundation headquarters-

They built a portal device machine and Drake said "He's in another world where the dinosaur age and the agents are sent to investigate about the research and technology."

As he order Treece and PMCs to get ready to jump into another universe where Eddie teleported into "Get ready." as the portal device activated and jump in the void


	4. Tyrannosaurus and The Whole Facility

-Ibis Island-

As Venom and Regina exited the door of Management Office Hallway, Rick called, "Regina, I took care of the center, I should be able to access the control panel now." as she look at the control panel had red blink turn green. "Already, That was quick, Thanks."

Rick replied, "Thank you girl, but you and Venom should keep going." as they hang up shortly.

As both the agent and Venom push the panel switch, the Velociraptor appear behind the hallway.

The small dinosaur is about to attacked, Venom formed a shield protected Regina as his ally and punch the Velociraptor, sent it against the wall and impaled it with his claws and it stay dead. Regina said, "You protect me from dinosaur, That's a nice of you, Eddie." Eddie replied with a symbiote voice "Yes."

As both Regina and Venom went in the locker room to pick the code disk from the top of the locker and enter the code, the door opened shown a key and an Aid for injuried. They left out of the office and use the key to open the door of Main Entrance. Regina look around the whole place, the stairs, the symbol on the floor, the three door from straight, left and right.

Venom said, "Hmm, this place is lot more insteresting, it remind me of the Life Foundation's facility sometime." Eddie asked in Venom's thought, "This world remind you about it, but can we foused on helping these people, Venom." the symbiote groaned "Fine."

As they stay in front of the Front Area of Entrance and ran outside to investigate the wrecker and one corpses bleeding everywhere from the dinosaurs attacked and head back inside. "These people must've be killed since our arrive in this world, but how do we gonna fight these dinosaurs of we get out of this island."as he reverse into Eddie Brock, the symbiote manifested its head and tell him "You know Carlton Drake's rocket, you know him. I'm in your head, Eddie. We know everything, you are loser." as Eddie try not to get in his inner demons.

Regina asked, "How did Venom know your memories." The symbiote turn in her and explained, "After I bond with him as my host, I see all his memories. And we need to go to the Life Foundation's founder Carlton Drake's rocket." the agent surprised about it's story, "Why do you need Drake's rocket, for."

Venom said, "My mission is going to Drake's rocket and I'm part of an iinfiltration team led by Riot to invasion on earth. I am a loser like Eddie."

They walk long way upstairs to go at Hall 2F and saw a dinosaur coming from the hallway going to attacked, Eddie reversed into Venom and the dinosaur jumped on him trying to eat him, Venom grab its neck as Regina pull out her shotgun to shoot at it without harm Venom. Regina unlock the code on the door and enter Chief's Room and found another survivor lean against the table. Regina said, "Another survivor." walk over by him while the symbiote reversed back into Eddie Brock. The scientist asked, "Are you the rescue team."

She try to bring it up, "I.. Uh… Yes, Yes I am. Do you know where I can't found Dr. Krik."

The scientist try to breathe and said, "Krik, that fool, what's he planned now."

Regina asked, "What are you talking about." the scientist pull out the paper and gave her, "Here, Take this." the agent wants to know. "What's this for?" the scientist try to explained about it, "I don't know, told me, extradded viro." as he passed out. Regina use the Panel Keys on the left and right to open the mechanism by typing the code and grab the ked card plug.

As they about to leave, the Tyrannosaurus busted the window with its head and eat the deceased scientist with its jaw teeth and disappear with the body in the dark, Regina step back and said. "Oh my god, You gotta be kidding me."

Eddie quickly reversed back into Venom and replied, "I never seen a dinosaur on my world before." the Tyrannosaurus swing its head at the table and roar in the Chief's room, Venom use his tendrils at the dinosaur's face and smack him at the wall give Regina the time to reload her Shotgun shells on her weapon to shoot it, as they finished beat it easy. The Tyrannosaurus roared and quickly back away then disappear somewhere out there. Venom and Regina walk towards the broken glass and see what the Tyrannosaurus is went off to. They left out the room and the dinosaur appear outside hiss and charge at them full speed ahead, Venom roared back attack it and then break its neck. Regina went inside the Passageway to the Communication Area and walk in Communication Antenna Room, read the memo about the combination code. Venom and Regina went in Lounge room and grab the tranquilize with a single shot, read the files about mixing weapons, enter the code to get the handgun parts and combine it.

They went back to Main Entrance and about to enter the next area, Rick called "I unlocked the shuttlers near the centris. One more thing, I just caught a clip of someone on the mointers looked human, It should be something near front of the training room so check there first."

Unknown to her about Venom, Eddie speak to his symbiote in thought, "I like her, Venom. She's kinna cute." Venom decided was about to said but it will have to wait. Regina use the codes of DDK device to unlocked the doors and walk through the Elevator Hall to find items for the facility but they found the Plug for red, green, and yellow boxes on the tables and read something on the wall said it's now enough for plugs that means two missing.

They use the key to unlocked the door for Lecture Room Hallway and pull the switch of lasers went into the office room, Both Regina and Venom saw the dinosaur but they be quiet as the Venomous monster sneak behind the dinosaur and hold them for Regina to kill it before its savage them. Regina use the telephone to answer, its ringing but the agent place a hand on her chin and said "No one is answering…" Venom hates loud sound in so much, the redhead agent turn it off and left the room, on the journey to find ID card somewhere.


End file.
